Bros' Night In
by Wamyne
Summary: This is a Spain x Portugal fanfic! Idea was born in a convo with candesceres. Somehow we got to the idea that both Spain and Portugal should have "movie nights". XDDD Oh, right, I've named my Portugal OC Afonso.


"Hermano! I'm back!", Antonio yelled as he opened the door. It was raining horribly outside, so he was wet from his head to his toes.

"What? Already?", Afonso asked from the kitchen. "I just hope you didn't just get the first one you saw. Then again, we're dealing with you here, and I can expect just about anything from you."

"At least I can make up my mind quickly and I'm not like a certain dearest elder brother I have," Antonio said while getting rid of his shoes. "That's why we agreed I should be the one getting it, didn't we? You just can't make up your mind when it comes to choosing something."

A shoe flew against the wall almost knocking over a lamp.

"Yeah right… Whatever you say…"

The house was inundated with the clashing sound of pans.

"That's why we agreed on it, wasn't it? I'd get the movie and you'd prepare something to eat while watching it."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, irmão. It's not like you can do much more, is it?"

"As pleasant as always, hermano. One goes all the way out there in the rain to get a goddamn movie and you just complain. Oh you… Anyway, what's for today?"

"Codfish."

"AGAIN?!"

"What? You don't like it?"

"E-Ehm, it's not as if I don't like it, but, you know… we've kind of had codfish all the other times…"

"And? I've got 365 different recipes of codfish up my sleeve, 1 for every day of the year. You can't get tired of it."

"But… how about tortilla?"

"Too greasy."

"Paella?"

"My version's better."

"Tomatoes?"

"Perv."

"Why the heck are you calling me a pervert?! It's not my fault that you use "tomato" as a metaphor for something else! ¹ Really, it's at times like these that I miss Romano. He's so innocent and cute and adorable… you can talk about whatever you want with him. Sure, he's a bit of a hard nut to crack at times, but he's so cute at the same time…"

"Yes, stop daydreaming, Antonio. You are the one who wants to carry on with these movie nights, not me."

"I don't have a choice, do I?! Whenever I tell you to go out at night, you never want to! And I still want to spend some time with my brother. You don't leave me much choice, you know?"

"That's because I have better things to spend my time on."

"Ai, hermano… sometimes you're really-"

"Anyway, I'm somehow ready here. What did you get, after all?"

"Ah! Come come! It's a classic! You'll see, hermano, you'll love it! I chose it for you, because I know the things you love! You'll see, you'll be really proud of me and then you'll be like the old times and be all wiggly and huggable and-"

"ANTONIO! Por amor de Deus… Just control yourself, will you?"

"I'll hit the jackpot with this one, hermanito~"

In the living room, Antonio had already left everything ready. The only that was missing was for them to make themselves comfortable on the couch and turn on the TV.

"And, Antonio? What is this movie you're so eager to see?"

"It's no other than the fantastic Titanic! It has our beloved sea and Leonardo di Caprio makes me think of Romano. Buhyoooo~ It's perfect for the two of us."

"Hard to believe… Well, if it's no good, I still have my codfish to please me."

Antonio turned on the TV and the movie started.

Afonso was reacting quite well to it, Antonio thought. He had asked the shopkeeper to give him the saddest, most dramatic movie related to the sea that was available. Antonio knew very well his brother was a weak hearted, sentimental kind of guy who always felt things more than he should. He just wanted to have a glimpse of his "old" brother once more.

But then, the most dramatic part started.

Afonso wasn't showing any signs of sadness. Instead he kept munching on a codfish piece for quite a long time.

Antonio was sure he'd get him this time, and yet…

Still nothing…

"What's taking him so long?" Antonio thought. "The "old" him would already be crying all over the place by now.

"Could it be I did something wrong?" He looked around, but everything seemed perfectly arranged. He had left everything prepared, it just _had_ to work.

*sob*

Antonio's eyes opened wide.

"Finally!"

The movie was getting to Afonso. The drama was too intense for him. And he was starting to lose it as the ship was sinking…

*sob sob*

"But she said she loved him so deeply and… *sob*… now it didn't work out" Afonso sobbed.

"Come on, hermano, don't be so sentimental. It's clear that she didn't have a chance. You know the true story of the boat. How it turned out and so… Also, I'd have done it much better than the guy, anyway."

"Just… STOP IT! You're such an idiot! Don't you see how much she loved him?! And now it's all… to shreds! *sob* Idiota! You can't feel anything."

"Don't cry, hermano. As I said, it was all doomed from the start anyway." Antonio says while offering a box of tissues.

"You heartless moron! Why do we even _do_ these nights?"

"Well, you always say you don't want to watch them alone. Even though you're older than me... And your beloved Inglaterra is always busy, isn't he?" *eyes*

"You know how he is as well as I do, irmão! That guy just wants sex! And all the effort to decode his messages... Guh… One has to be inspired sometimes. Besides..." A change of tone could be clearly noted in Afonso's voice "I need to hit someone when the things in the movie don't go as I want."

"E-Eh? Aww come on now, you don't mean that. It's a _movie_, you know that. I could have told you how this would end if you just asked-"

"Hold still so I can beat you properly. Then you'll know exactly how *beep* felt when *beep* disappeared from her eyesight and their love could never be."

"You do this every movie night!! Just calm down, will you?!"

"I don't give a damn about what you think or what you know or whatnot! I just can't stand that he died and *sob* HE DISAPPEARED, FOREVER!"

Afonso is now merrily shaking Antonio around.

"Hermaaano! I'm getting dizzy! It's a goddamn movie for Christ's sake! It's not the end of the world!"

If that would ever happen to my querido Inglês, I would, I WOULD…" Afonso's hands are casually placed around Antonio's neck.

"H-Hermano, choking...me, por Dios! That has nothing to do with anything!" Antonio tries to wheeze in the middle of all the shaking "Though you already know that I personally wouldn't mind if you got a divorce…"

*sob*  
"I know he already disappeared once... and twice... and three times... BUT I STILL LOVE HIM BECAUSE I DID THE SAME AS WELL!" Afonso starts tossing Antonio around.

"If anything, hermano... I think you're needy." Antonio states while freeing himself.

Afonso has now stopped.  
*Sob*  
"You think so, irmão?"

"Pos sí. So let me just give France a call and everything should be solved."

"But... he's too fabulous for me..."

"What? Want me to do it or what?"

"NO! NOT IN A LIFETIME!"

"It's okay hermano, you don't have to hide it. I do this for Lovi all the time! I think someone needs a cheer-up charm~" Antonio's smiling, going for a hug.

"NÃO! GO AWAY!"

"Coño! It's only a hug! It's not like it'll kill you or anything."

"You... keep your distance from me. You Moor."

"Oh, you want to do it the hard way, do you?"

And he throws himself on Afonso.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! GET OFF ME!! INGLATERRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
No, we can't do this! I'M MARRIED!"

"But I'm your BROTHER!" Antonio tries to cling to Afonso with his every strength.

"I don't care! I don't hug you because you always refuse to let go!"

"That's not true! WE'RE NOT AS CLOSE AS WE USED TO BE! That's the purpose of these movie nights, anyway! THAT'S THE TRUTH, HERMANO!"  
Afonso just struggles more by the second while Antonio clenches him even more.

"Our Iberian could have been so perfect, Afonso! Why did you have to choose the Brit?! You're usually a hard one to make up your mind besides in that thing! You accepted it right away. Why?!"

"You always talk too much. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE REALLY AFTER!"

"But, hermano, I mean, for both of us, it's normal when people hug each other, so why are you fretting so much about it? Or are you getting too used to Inglaterra's habits?"

"I don't mind hugging other people, but I'd never hug _you_."

"Oh, look!" Antonio turns to the screen "It seems like he didn't die after all!"

"What, what did you say?!" Afonso's expression had completely changed to one of sheer happiness.

Antonio looks at him.

And he couldn't help but to suddenly kiss Afonso on the cheek.

"ANTONIO! Wh - Wha - Wha –" Afonso's staggers, tomato red.

"There now, doesn't that just make you all warm and fuzzy inside, hermano?" He huggles him as if he was huggling Romano.

"Get _off_ me! Dammit Espanha why did you go and do that for?!"

"E-Eh...? I… made it worse?!" Antonio couldn't really convey that _that_ actually was his brother. His reactions were strange, they didn't go with his personality at all.  
"Hermano, be honest and tell me: What's Inglaterra been _doing_ to you?!"

"Inglaterra has been doing nothing to me. You're the one who doesn't know his limits."

"I mean, we always did it when we were younger, so what's with you now? Why won't you kiss me back?"

"Why do you have to remind me of that... _always_?"

"Because you know it's the truth. You were the one who decided to change and follow his own path while forgetting his own roots."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Neither had the courage to say a word. Neither wanted to re-open a wound that had yet to be closed.

Afonso sighed.

"As I said, you talk too much, Espanha." And with this, Afonso kissed Antonio back.

Antonio didn't know if it was the joy of seeing the traits of his old brother once again or just the joy that overcame him that very moment. It was just too good to be true.  
"_Hermano…_" Tears were rushing into Antonio's eyes.

"Don't... don't read too much into it, alright? We're not living in the same house anymore and you can be kind of an idiot sometimes, so why on earth would I be possessed to –"

Antonio just throws himself on Afonso. All the weigh just made him fall back-

"You see, Antonio? This is why I don't like doing it."

"I love you too, hermano!"

"I didn't say that!"

He didn't want to give in to him. His pride wouldn't allow him to. But, when looking at Antonio, who so carelessly spoke words of love, he couldn't avoid but to feel touched. There he was, his little brother trying to desperately cling to him. He did hide it from others at times, but Afonso knew that Antonio longed for him. That's why he went all out whenever it was just the two of them. It was inevitable.

That's why he was all over him now, kissing him like crazy.

"Just stop it already, Antonio! You're like a dog, all over me!"

"But you're just that cute when you want to be, hermano! I can't help it!"

"You're taking this too far! And why the heck am I lying on my back?! Have you already forgotten that you weigh more than me?!"

"Vale, vale... I'll move. Or else you will keep repeating that I didn't let you watch that _amazing_ movie till the en-- Oh... It's over now. "

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Afonso tries to shove Antonio off him.

"So, it seems hermanito."

"I hate you."

-----

NOTES:  
¹ "Tomatoes" in Portugal is used as slang for testicles. It's "eggs" in Spain, in case you're interested. XD

- "irmão" is Portuguese for "brother" and it's "hermano" in Spanish (diminutive: "hermanito")  
- "Não" is Portuguese for "no"  
- "Vale, vale" is "okok" in Spanish


End file.
